


By the Poolside

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, This can be considered a form a foreplay, billy as lifeguard will forever remain in our heart, the pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve is frustrated and spends his day by the pools. Billy decides that makes him an easy target for his daily fun.Using the prompt: “you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Our Sweet Memories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	By the Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @harring-rove

Steve was pissed. 

Pissed was a bit of an understatement actually. He’d been woken up early by the kids; who’d been knocking on his door and shouting for him at seven in the morning. He’d hauled himself out, grunted when they came barreling into his shabby apartment, excitement on their faces as they told him their plan. 

_-get to the pools now so we have early access to the water. No babies, no old people, no one to share the water with._

Steve had been seconds from saying no. Had pushed a hand through his hair and was about to go on about how this was his only day off this week. Had prepared himself for the reactions.

But before he could do anything like that, all six of them had pulled out their puppy-dog eyes. Even Mike and Max had contributed to the guilt trip. El had gone and muttered a soft ‘please’ to him. So in the end, he hadn’t really been able to say no when they’d all gone and pulled their tricks on him like that. 

That wasn’t why he was pissed though.

Okay well, yeah, that was _partly_ why he was pissed. 

He’d had to be up and awake, ready to chaperone a group preteens who didn’t know what ‘quiet’ meant and hang around them for over half the day, all before eight in the morning. 

The icing on the cake was seeing Billy Hargrove, head lifeguard of the public pools now apparently, strut through the gate, ready to start his job. The smug smile he threw Steve as soon as he saw him made him bristle.

In all his life, Steve never thought he could be so frustrated so early in the morning.

He sat on a lawn chair, shirt off and head back. The kids went between lying on their towels in the sun and playing around in the water. Most of the time, Steve lay by himself, tried not to let his eyes drift over to the lifeguard in the red shorts. He tried napping, sunbathing, reading, swimming. And nothing, _nothing_ , could stop the itch beneath his skin. 

It was after an hour or two into their time at the pool where he felt a shift. Felt a shadow fall over him and looked up to see a certain blond looking down at him.

“Fuck off, Hargrove.” He laid his arm over his head, covering his eyes and cutting off his glare from meeting the boy.

“Harrington,” the grin that spread across his lips made something in Steve’s stomach twist. “There’s children here. You of all people should know you can’t curse around them.”

Something about Billy’s condescending tone made him snap back. “Yeah, well they can fuck off, too.” 

Billy bared his teeth in a smile, clicked his tongue. “You’re so fucking _hot_ when you’re mad. It’s a damn shame you’re not using the pool to your advantage to cool off.”

That twist in Steve’s stomach deepened, a flutter of something. It made him feel on edge, like he was waiting for a punch. He didn’t know why he responded, why he didn’t just ignore the comment and go back to trying to sleep, but he did it anyway. “You tryna get me wet, Hargrove?”

Billy’s eyes gleamed — shined with amusement and something else entirely. He gave Steve a once over, moved the sunglasses in his hair to drop down to his nose. Smiled with a bite. 

“Anytime you want, pretty boy. Let me know and I’ll squeeze into my tightest number. We can go together.”

A wink and Steve felt breathless. He watched as the boy strutted away, looking far too proud of himself. His eyes didn’t stray from Billy, and maybe with boy knew it — what with the way he seemed to flex his muscles, throw a cheeky grin at Steve every so often. 

If Steve had thought he was feeling frustrated earlier, he’d just entered a whole new level now.


End file.
